fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 075
„Wos han des fia laute Geräusche, Mr.C? Soite ned wa nachschaun gehn?“ „Hm“ „Deses Gepolta wird lauta, und lauta, ois ob hia irgendwo ei hoasser Kampf entbrannt is, und des ohne mi, Arnold? I bin enttäuscht!“ „Bleib ruhig, mein ungeduldiger Freund!“, sagt Carpaccio lächelnd. Er blättert die letzten Seiten eines Buches durch und wirft es auf den Schreibtisch zurück, der sich bei ihm in Raum 4 befindet. „Rechnungen, Schreiben.. wir sind hier in einem Büro, in welchem Finanzen und andere verwaltungstechnische Aufgaben gelöst wurden. Die Daten sind sehr veraltet, daher glaube Ich, dass dieser ganze Ort hier lange nicht mehr genutzt wurde..“ „Wos woin sie uns sogn? Wos is mit jetz, handeln, obwartn?“ „Erst einmal möchte Ich, dass uns niemand belauscht.“ Er nimmt sich eine Pistole und schießt auf die Wanduhr. „Ein ganz billiges Kameraversteck… okay, Travers, du gehst in Raum 3 zurück. Arnold, du gehst neben an in Raum 9 und erfüllst einen Teil des Auftrages.. ihr anderen geht in Raum 5 und sucht diese nervigen Helfer.. ich habe keine Lust, von denen überrascht zu werden, lieber kommen wir ihnen entgegen, um ihnen den Spielraum zu verkleinern.“ Leise Zweifel machen sich in den Reihen breit, vorallem beim Gentleman Travers. „Ich..ich kann doch nicht zurück, wenn ich den Raum betrete, ist es doch ein Regelbruch..“ Carpaccio grinst wieder und wirft sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Regeln lassen sich auslegen. Betreten heißt für mich den Boden berühren, darauf entlanggehen, wenn du den Boden nicht berührst, betrittst du ihn, und damit den Raum auch nicht wirklich.. zudem kann dir niemand etwas nachweisen, dafür wurde gesorgt!“ Er steht auf und spreizt die Finger auseinander. „Ui, Mr. C! Sie hobn Superkräfte, genioi!“ „Noch mehr Teufelskräfte? Ich fall gleich vom Stuhl“, stöhnt Travers überrascht auf. '-Szenenwechsel-' „Na los, jetzt lass das Buch einfach fallen, es übt einen verdammt schlechten Einfluss auf dich aus!“ Erzähler: „Der Raum verwüstet, Regale, Gemälde- alles was diesen ursprünglich künstlerisch historisch angehauchten Raum ausgemacht hat, ist nun Geschichte- hehe, ein Wortwitz! Wie dem auch sei, ich bin ziemlich besorgt, ehrlich.“ „Du wirst keinen Angriff mehr bei mir durchkriegen..“, sagt Henri besorgt. Er denkt zurück; vor einer Minute hat er es noch gespürt: Diesen unbeschreiblichen, plötzlichen Schmerz- ohne Gewalteinwirkung. Sein Gehirn hat wie verrückt Signale an verschiedenste Stellen seines Körpers geschickt, ohne überhaupt einen Meldereiz erhalten zu haben.. die natürliche Warnfunktion seines Körpers wurde überreizt! Schmerzen ohne Schaden.. ein wahrhaft seltsames, widerliches Gefühl. „Wenn du dich mir in den Weg stellst, dann musst du wohl aus dem Weg geräumt werden“, sagt Mind melancholisch. „Versuch's doch!!“ '-Szenenwechsel-' „Das soll dir Beweise bringen?“, sagt Ray grinsend. „Raum B.. wie Beweise.. wieso ist das hier nur ein.. ein stinknormales Schlafzimmer?“ Dutzende Matratzen liegen verstreut im Raum. Decken liegen herum, manch eine hat es sogar geschafft, ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Bett liegen zu bleiben! „Könnte das B nicht einfach für Betten stehen?“, fragt Arina auch leicht belustigt. „NEIN! Hier muss sich irgendwas finden lassen“, sagt Ian wütend und reißt verschiedene Türen auf. „Besenschränke? Kleiderschränke?“ Eine weitere Tür fällt zu. Sie warten und warten. „Boah, Ian übertreibt es.. will er jetzt da drinnen jeden Zentimeter umkrempeln, um irgendwas zu finden?“ Sie warten und warten. „Was macht der sol..“ Ein lautes Gepolter ist aus der Tür zu hören. Ein lauter Aufschrei; sie reißen die Tür auf und erblicken ein zusammengestürztes Regal. „Ah, he helft mir mal raus, dass schien nicht sehr stabil gewesen zu sein.“ „Hast du denn was gefunden?“ „Ne, hab ich nicht. Hier gibt es vielleicht doch noch keine Beweise.“ Sie hieven die Hölzer, Bretter und anderes weg, was den armen Ian ungewollt begraben hat. Er klopft sich die Klamotten ab. „Danke, aber wie es ausschaut werde ich ein paar Schrammen behalten, ärgerlich..“ Sie müssen lachen, das war doch wirklich eine komische Situation! „Du, wir haben uns erst Sorgen gemacht, du warst da bestimmt 5 Minuten drinnen.. wir haben erst gedacht, dass du ausgetauscht wurdest!“ „Ach Quatsch! Das Codewort lautet Bierbrauerei und ihr könnt gerne in den Schrank schauen! Wenn ich wer Anderes wäre, dann würde der Echte noch da drinnen sein, logisch, ne. Es war einfach nur ein Missgeschick von mir, tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch Sorgen gemacht habe!“ Arina macht die Tür noch einmal auf und schaut sich um. „Da ist wirklich niemand mehr- er sagt die Wahrheit!“ Ray atmet erleichtert aus. „Wenn hier nichts mehr ist, dann können wir doch weiter gehen, oder nicht?“ Ian nickt. „Es gibt nur noch zwei Türen, die müssten uns weiterbringen! Ich habe alles gründlich abgesucht- hier werden wir nicht fündig!“ Sie steigen vorsichtig über die alten Matratzen und stellen sich vor die Türen. Nummer 5 oder Nummer 7, welche soll es nun sein? Sie räuspert sich leicht. „Hältst du mich immer noch für verdächtig? Oder willst du dich lieber auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren?“, fragt Arina gereizt. „Tss, das sag ich dir doch nicht! Du wirst dich entweder selbst verraten, oder ich werde dich entlarven! Sei dir da sicher..“ Er macht eine Tür auf. „Vier bezifferte Türen im neuen Raum? Ist das der Knotenpunkt des Spielfeldes?“, fragt Ray verwundert. „Ja, sieht so aus!“, sagt Arina. „Von da aus, würden wir auch am schnellsten zu den anderen kommen“, ergänzt Ray. „Ich befinde es nicht für schlau jetzt zu Mind und Henri zurückzukehren, das halte ich für keinen guten Einfall“, sagt Ian. „Wieso nicht?“ „Das ist nur ein dummes Bauchgefühl, wir sind ihnen eher eine Hilfe, wenn wir hinter die Rätsel kommen.“ Ian seufzt. „Und dafür müssen wir mehr Räume durchforsten! Hier haben wir eindeutig eine Niete gezogen..das Feld hat keinen Nutzen gehabt, nur schäbige Matratzen von Leuten..“ „Also Feld 5 oder 7? Was soll es nun sein, Leute?“, fragt Ray nun. „7!“ „5!“ Arina und Ian schauen sich gereizt an. „Aha, die gute Frau will sich von mir trennen, das finde ich ja interessant.“ „Du gehst mir einfach nur auf den Keks, Ian! Ich kann besser handeln, wenn ich nicht so von jemanden eingeengt werde!“ „Besser handeln?“, denkt sich Ray enttäuscht. Wieso musste es wieder solche Streitereien geben? Und wieso spricht Arina nicht offen mit ihnen, wenn sie nichts zu verbergen hätte? Das verwunderte ihn schon die ganze Zeit.. selbst im Kolosseum, in der Stunde in welcher sie ursprünglich sterben sollte, blieb sie still und zeigte keine großen Gefühle. Warum? Was ist mit ihr passiert? Was hat sie vor? „Gott, ich brauche einen klaren Kopf.. wenn wir uns von beiden Räumen aus in der Nummer 8 treffen könnten, dann sollten wir uns für einen Raum trennen und wieder in der Acht zusammenfinden? Dann kämmen wir noch mehr durch, oder etwa nicht?“ „Wohl gesprochen Ray! Wenn ich mit Arina in Raum 7 und du in Raum 5 gehst, dann treffen wir uns in sagen wir in 10 Minuten in Raum Acht, zu Dritt, und gehen dort weiter!“ Arina schmollt vor sich hin. „10 Minuten alleine mit Ian?“, fragt sie verdattert. „Ach, komm, Arina.. ich glaube nicht, dass du böse bist. Und wenn du es nicht bist, kann er dir auch nichts nachweisen, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengen würde!“, sagt Ray grinsend. „Es nervt dich vielleicht, mehr auch nicht. Wo es nichts gibt, kann man auch nichts finden!“, sagt Ray beruhigend. Erzähler: „Leute, ich hab Angst..“